Aku jemput kamu
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Kematian misterius yang menyebabkan peristiwa berantai didesa konoha, korbannya anak-anak tak bersalah. Ada apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?


Desa konoha tiba-tiba dilanda dengan misteri horror semejak tewasnya salah satu anak didesa tersebut. Anak itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto berumur 12 tahun,yang ditemukan tewas didalam kolam bekas galian dpinggir desa. Uzumaki Kushina da nMinato Namikaze sangat terpukul atas kejadian tersebut karena mereka adalah orang tua dari Naruto. Orang-orang bilang bahwa Naruto mati karena ia gila,yang membuatnya bisa dianggap begitu karena Naruto sering terlihat bicara sendirian,dan tingkah Naruto juga tidak wajar seperti anak-anak lainnya didesa tersebut. Sebenarnya kematian Naruto sendiri masih menjadi misteri karena anggota kepolisian masih belum bisa mengatakan jika itu hanya kecelakaan biasa. Kushina menerangkan bahwa Naruto itu tidak gila dan kushina sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia terus menjaga Naruto agar tak lepas dari pengawasannya,jadi tak mungkin Kushina akan membiarkan Naruto bermain hingga kepinggir desa sendirian hingga jatuh kedalam kolam tersebut. Namun keterangan Kushina dibantah oleh warga desa,mereka percaya bahwa kematian Naruto hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan dikarenakan Naruto yang tidak punya akal sehat.

Seminggu setelah kematian Naruto,Sakura salah seorang sahabat Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia masih murung setiap teringat dengan Naruto,Ino dan Temari selalu setia menghibur Sakura meski mereka sendiri merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

Sementara Sasuke,salah seorang sahabat Naruto juga yang paling dekat tampak diam kurun seminggu ini,ia tak mau menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan orang lain padanya,bahkan makan pun kadang dia hanya sekali dalam satu hari. Sasuke Uchiha hanya mengurung diri dirumah ditemani sang kakak "Itachi" yang selalu memandangnya sedih. Itachi sendiri berusaha menghibur adik tersayangnya tersebut agar tidak terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

At Uzumaki Mansion…

Tok.. Tok… Tok..

Minato mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut dengan perlahan,tak ada jawaban apapun dari ia pun mencoba memanggil istrinya ..

"Kushina,keluarlah ayo makan.. kau belum makan hari ini sayang" Ucap Minato dengan lembut dari luar,kushina yang ada didalam kamar hanya sedang terduduk di tengah tempat tidur dengan pandangan kosong. Panggilan Minato seakan seperti angin yang melewati kedua telingannya. Minato hanya melepas nafas beratnya,ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan istrinya didalam sana.

Sasuke sedang termenung sendirian didapur,itachi telah memasakan makanan kesukaannya dan ia terlihat enggan untuk menyentuh makanan itu. Makanan itu hanya dipandangnya namun pikiran pergi jauh kemasa lalu.

"Baiklah Sasuke,kakak mau pergi sebentar. Kau tetaplah dirumah ya" Ucap Itachi kemudian mengusap2 kepala adiknya tersebut,Sasuke masih diam.

Itachi pun segera bergegas pergi agar bisa lebih cepat kembali,ia merasa berat untukmeninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dirumah apalagi dengan keadaan orang tua mereka yang sedang berbisnis diluar kota.

Tak lama setelah Itachi pergi Sasuke pun meninggalkan meja makan,ia berjalan lesu kearah pintu yang terus diketuki seseorang dari luar..

"Ya?" Seru Sasuke setelah membuka pintu,kepala nya tertunduk lemas dan tak memandang orang yang ada didepannya.

"Sasuke" Ucap orang yang ada didepannya tersebut dengan suara yang akrab,hal itu membuat wajah Sasuke kembali terangkat lalu ia tersenyum.

"Naruto " Ucap nya dengan girang.

Hari baru menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dijam Itachi,namun langit sudah sangat gelap karena awan mendung yang menutupi matahari sore,Itachi segera bergegas berjalan setelah hujan mulai rintik-rintik dan kemudian menjadi menjadi hujan deras. Untung Itachi cepat tiba dirumahnya ,ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya tersebut lalu melepas jaket nya yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Sasuke,ambilkan kakak handuk" Serunya dari depan pintu sambil melepas sepatu,namun tak ada jawaban apapun dariSasuke,rumah itu tampak sangat sunyi dan sepi tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Itachi yang penasaran pun memasuki satu persatu ruangan untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Sasuke,kamu dimana?"Ucapnya,itachi pikir Sasuke sedang ingin bermain petak umpat dengannya,namun sayangnya ia masih belum bisa menemukannya,pikirannya yang tadi masih tenang berubah menjadi gelisah. Hujan deras dan bunyi petir dari luar menambah kegelisahan Itachi,ia pun menekadkan diri keluar rumah dan mencari Sasuke disekitar halaman.

"Sasuke..Sasuke…" Teriak nya kencang disela bunyi gemuruh petir dan cahaya kilat yang seakan ingin segera menyambar diri.

"Itachi.. Gawat Sasuke.. ! " Ucap seorang Lelaki dari belakang Itachi dengan payah nya,wajah lelaki itu tampak menyiratkan kesedihan yang membuat Itachi makin khawatir.

Keesokan harinya..

Pemakaman konoha tampak ramai,orang-orang serba memakai pakaian hitam dan mengelilingi sebuah kuburan yang baru muncul siang ini,nisan di kuburan tersebut tertulis nama:

Sasuke Uchiha

Itachi menatap datar pada kuburan tersebut,matanya terlihat sembab habis menangis semalam,Itachi tak menyangka jika ia harus kehilangan adik satu-satu nya yang sangat ia sayangi secepat ini.

"Sasuke..sasuke.. jangan mati…!Hikz Hikz.." Seru Sakura yang menangis sambil meremas-remas tanah kuburan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami Sasuke,kita baru saja kehilangan Naruto dan sekarang kau malah ikut menyusulnya..kenapa kau lakukan itu Sasuke" Ucap Lee sambil terseduh-seduh,ia berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Kemarin sore sekitar pukul 17:34,Sasuke ditemukan tewas disebuah kolam dipinggir desa. Jasadnya ditemukan oleh seorang warga sekitar yang kebetulan lewat didekat kolam itu,orang itu adalah Shisui Uchiha,sahabat dekat Itachi. Karena itu ia bisa cepat mengenali siapa jasad itu.

"Hey,apa menurut kalian kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Naruto seminggu yang lalu?" Ucap seorang ibu-ibu berbisik pada temannya tepat dibelakang Kushina dan Minato yang berdiri tak jauh dari pemakaman Sasuke,Kushina yangmendengar itu segera ingin marah namun berhasil ditenangkan oleh Minato.

"Iya,Sasuke tewas ditempat danwaktu yang sama dengan Naruto,bukankah itu aneh bukan?" Balas ibu-ibu yang satunya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa menyebut-nyebut anakku?" Sahut Kushina kemudian, kedua orang itu pun terdiam lalu pergi menjauh.

"Sudahlah Kushina,ini hanya kecelakaan" Ucap Minato sambil mengusap-usap kedua pundak Kushina.

Tak lama kemudian kejadian yang sama pun terjadi pada anak-anak lain didesa tersebut,sudah tiga minggu berlalu dan sudah ada tiga anak yang tewas dalam ketiga minggu tersebut,mereka tewas sama seperti yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Sasuke,hal ini mengundang kecurigaan warga desa bahwa Naruto lah penyebab terror horror yang terjadi didesa tersebut. Warga desa pernah mendemo kediaman Kushina dan Minato,namun hal itu dibanta keras oleh Kushina karena dia mengaku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu. Kemarahan warga dapat diredam setelah pemimpin desa "Tsunade" membuat kesepakatan untuk mencari seseorang yang dapat menyingkirkan kutukan tersebut dari desa mereka.

Sakura terlihat termenung sendirian diteras rumahnya,korban ketiga dari kutukan tersebut adalah sahabatnya Ino,warga bilang bahwa Ino dijemput oleh Shikamaru yang tewas sebelum Ino. Warga sekarang menyebut kejadian itu dengan "Aku Menjemputmu". Setelah mempelajari keadaan selama ini,ibu Sakura lebih mengetatkan penjagaannya pada Sakura,karena ia tahu bahwa Ino adalah sahabat paling dekat Sakura.

"Ini tempatnya,kolam ini menjadiTKP tewas nya satu-persatu anak2 didesa ini" Ungkap Tsunade pada Shion,seorang gadis pendeta yang mempunya indra ke 6 dalam hal gaib.

Shion tampak diam sejenak memperhatikan keadaan kolam,dengan kekuatannya ia dapat merasakan aura yang gelap dari dalam kolam setinggi 5 meter tersebut.

"Apa yang anda lihat nona Shion?"Sahut Tsunade.

"Arwah anak-anak yang tewas didalam kolam masih ada disini,mereka tidak bisa pergi karena sesuatu yang menahan mereka.. dan mereka.. tak pernah ingin kesepian.." jawab Shion pelan pada akhir katanya.

Tsunade terbelalak kaget,hal itu menjawab pertanyaan semua warga yang kebingunggan dengan pertanyaan "Kenapa hanya sahabat dekat mereka yang mati?"

"Lalu,apa yang harus kita lakukan nona Shion?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Kita harus melepas rantainya"jawab Shion lagi.

"Rantai?" Ucap Shizune dengan wajah binggung,semua yang hadir ikut binggung.

"Apa maksud anda nona Shion,bisa anda jelaskan?" Seru Tsunade lagi. Shion tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Arwah disini diikat oleh seseorang yang tak mau melepaskan arwah mereka agar kembali kealam baka" Ketus Shion.

"Apa mungkin maksud anda orang itu adalah Naruto ya?" Ucap Lee.

"Bukan,dia manusia. Naruto dan lainnya hanyalah tumbal dan ada satu arwah yang sangat kuat yang kemungkinan adalah arwah yang mengajak Naruto hingga kemari" semua orang terbelalak kaget mendengar hal itu.

Malam harinya…

"Kushina ! Keluar kau !" semua warga konoha berkumpul didepan rumah mansion tersebut,mereka terus berteriak sekuat tenaga dengan wajah yang marah.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" seru Minato yang keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

"Mana istrimu,dia harus bertanggung jawab!" Seru Guy yang memimpin para warga.

"Dia sedang tidur dikamarnya,memangnya ada apa dengan istriku !?" Seru balik Minato.

"Istrimu adalah penyebab kutukan yang terjadi didesa ini…!" Ucap Ebizu lalu tiba-tiba Kushina muncul dibalik tubuh Minato.

"Kushina..kenapa keluar?" Ucap Minato,namun Kushina tak menjawab. Warga pun ikut hening.

"Tak usah melindungiku lagi Minato…Naruto tewas karena aku.." Ucap Kushina lirih.

"Apa maksudmu Kushina?" Minato balik bertanya.

"Aku membuat perjanjian dengannya… "

FLASHBACK SATU BULAN YANG LALU…..

"Naruto.. Kau dimana nak?" Ucap Kushina ditengah gelap nya malam,ia menyusuri sekitar kolam itu untuk mencari Naruto,namun itu sia-sia. Tak lama kemudian sosok yang ia cari itu pun muncul.

"Ibu.." Ucap suara itu dingin.

"Naruto" seru Kushina melihat sosok Naruto yang diterangi cahaya bulan,sosok itu tersenyum dengan wajah nya yang putih pucat.

"Ibu… aku kesepian" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang menyayat.

"Ibu akan menemanimu sayang" ucap Kushina sambil memeluk Naruto,tubuh Naruto yang terasa dingin itu menggeleng.

"Aku ingin teman-temanku bu.." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tapi,bagaiman cara ibu memberitahu mereka?" sahut Kushina.

"Aku akan membantumu" Ucap seorang gadis berambut ungu dari balik hutan.

"Siapa kamu?" Balas Kushina,sementara Naruto tersenyum menyambut kehadiran gadis seusianya tersebut.

"Aku akan mengembalikan Naruto untukmu,sebagai gantinya kau harus memberikanku teman seperti yang diinginkan Naruto,berjanjilah padaku" Ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang dingin. Kushina sedikit ragu dengan ucapan gadis itu,lalu ia memandang kembali Naruto yang ada dipelukannya.

"Baiklah,ayo kita buat perjanjian"Balas Kushina,wanita itu pun tersenyum.

FLASHBACKOFF

"Kushina,kenapa kau lakukan?" Ucap Minato yang tak percaya.

"Karena kau tak menyayangi Naruto seperti aku,kau tak bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya aku saat kehilangan anakku satu-satunya,dan kalian semua juga begitu" Ucap Kushina sambil menangis.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya,kau telah ditipu oleh gadis itu Kushina,gadis yang kau temuia waktu itu adalah arwah yang jahat. Ia adalah seorang gadis biasa yang hidup dimasa lalu,namun nasib nya yang kurang beruntung membuat gadis itu menjadi pendendam dan akhirnya diakhir keputus-asaannya dia menceburkan dirinya dikolam tempatanak-anak itu tewas" Sahut Tsunade yangkeluar dari kerumunan warga,Kushina menjadi terbelalak.

"Jadi maksudmu Naruto ku tidak akan hidup lagi?" Ucap Kushina dengan ragu,Tsunade mengangguk.

"Gadis itu telah dimusnahkan oleh Shion,jadi dia takkan menganggumu lagi" Tambah Tsunade. Kushina terdiam sejenak.

"Lalu…. Jika semua itu benar,siapa anak ini?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum lalu muncul seorang anak berambut pirang dari belakangnya,semua orang terbelalak kaget..

"NARUTO ! "

FINISH


End file.
